Supernova
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Dean returns from hell and reunites with his soul mate. "For so long he'd believed that he'd never feel anything so loving and tender again as the way his brother made love to him." Wincest ahead.


I'm sure this has been done before but I had a lot of feelings so I decided to write this. This piece is dedicated to karajanmywaywardson on tumblr.

* * *

When Sam saw Dean again after all those months it felt like both dying and being reborn. It stole the air from his lungs, then he breathed in the biggest sigh he'd ever taken. His heart stopped beating and seconds later it began to flutter as if it would fly out of his chest. His soul collapsed in on itself and then burst out like a star exploding.

They talked about Lilith…and yeah Dean would love to get back into hunting as soon as possible but both brothers insisted that they still needed some time to adjust. Bobby took that as his cue to leave making the boys promise they'd call as soon as they were ready. They promised they wouldn't be long.

The door shut behind him as he left and the silence that fell in the room was tense and yet the most comfortable silence they'd ever felt. They just stared at each other for a long time. Without the others in the room, this was the real reunion, holding back nothing, no shame, just pure undying love for each other.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said, tears beginning to gather as he gravitated towards his brother, towards his long lost lover.

"Hey…" Sam choked, a smile breaking across his face. And Dean took it upon himself to catch Sam's tears before they fell. He closed the remaining space between them and took Sam into his arms.

They didn't say anything for a long while, letting the months of separation soak through their bones and say everything words couldn't. They just held onto each other and let that missing piece click into place. And that smell that was just so Sam, that touch that was just so Dean, made them feel alive again. So alive they felt their hearts breaking in the very best way.

But it wasn't until they kissed that they felt themselves shattering into a million pieces. And shards of Dean burst across the space to mix with splinters of Sam. They grabbed and worked for every inch of contact that was humanly possible, kissing like the starving men they were, going mad, going hungry for it.

To Dean's surprise, Sam lifted him effortlessly off the ground and into his arms. Dean wrapped around him, fitting perfectly like it was the most natural thing in the world. Sam tried his best not to slam Dean against the wall but he really couldn't stop himself. And their touches fluctuated between desperately aggressive and lovingly gentle. Dean wound his hands deep in Sam's hair and pulled as if he'd never get enough. Sam ran his hands over Dean's sides. They tasted the salt of each other's tears on their lips that crashed together like a storm.

Sam pulled away and rested his forehead against Dean's, both of their chests heaving wildly as they sucked in the air they'd been deprived of. "I missed you so _fucking_ much, Dean," Sam sobbed, slamming his hand almost furiously against the wall.

Dean took his little brother's face in his hands and wiped away the streams of tears that refused to stop. "I know, baby, I know," Dean whined, soft and sweet, his voice sounding miraculously the same, with even more affection for his brother than he had when he left. Sam didn't even that that was possible but it was. Hell, Sam didn't think any of this was possible. This was evident in the way he clung to Dean for dear life.

Sam looked up, deep into his brother's eyes and another choked sob escaped him.

From his position, still wedged between his brother and the wall, Dean soothed Sam with gentle circles of his fingers against his back. "I'm here, baby boy. I came back for you."

With shaky knees, Sam carried his lover to the bed where they collapsed into a weak pile of limbs. Sam managed to hold himself above Dean and softly run his fingers through his short hair. He touched his brother, running hands all over as if he weren't real. His brother's body was still so familiar, and he'd touched it like this in so many dreams. He'd never forget every curve, every contour, every rise and fall of muscle. And Dean knew what Sam was thinking. He caught Sam's eye and made sure he knew that this was real.

Sam slammed another hot, filthy kiss onto his brother's lips, like he needed assurance that Dean wasn't going to sink through the sheets and disappear. They kissed like this, wet and sloppy, lips slipping and sliding together recklessly until they were both breathless again. This time Sam had to push Dean away and he whined at the loss of contact. "What? What is it Sammy?" He huffed, worried that something was wrong.

When Sam's eyes met his, there was a lustful, passionate fire burning amongst the hazel. "I want to make love to you, Dean," he said. "Need to make sure…you're still mine." Sam practically growled, licking a long, wet stripe up Dean's neck to his ear.

"Yours, Sammy, always been yours." Dean rocked his hips up into the warm heat that was his brother pressing down on him. "You know that, right." Dean took Sam's face between his hands to hold his gaze. "Hey…you know that."

Sam fell apart. Dean's eyes were sweet and loving and conveyed the essence of his soul. He saw nothing there but pure, passionate, undying love. "Yeah," Sam whined. More tears fell and Dean muffled Sam's sobs with kisses.

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean growled, getting more aggressive. Sam above him, rocking his hips, feeling that glorious, jean covered cock brush against his own. God, he had _dreamed _of this in hell. And he was fairly certain dreaming for the most part was unheard of in such a dark and hopeless place. But the Winchesters never really played by the rules when it came to loving each other. Dean pressed his hands to Sam's waist and fumbled furiously with his belt buckle. Against Sam's lips he said, "Want you so bad…" Dean grabbed Sam's ass and pulled him closer, earning a desperate whine from his brother. Dean spread his legs and Sam slotted into his hips perfectly. The fit together so naturally and fell into a smooth rhythm it was hard to believe they were two separate beings.

Sam pulled his shirt over his head and swiftly tossed it aside and went to do the same with his jeans but Dean stopped him. Confused, Sam looked down at his brother and caught the bright glimpse of admiration in his eyes as they scanned over his bare chest. His hands followed the path of his gaze, running softly over every inch of skin like it was the finest silk in the world. "God Sam…" Dean breathed. His fingers brushed gently over his nipples causing Sam to shiver…and then he stopped at Sam's heart pressing his whole palm against the warm skin scarred by black ink. Dean was unable to hold back his tears as he felt the familiar flutter of Sam's heart beneath his touch. "I thought I'd never get to feel that again…"

Sam saw Dean swallow the lump in his throat and covered his hand with his own. He leaned back down over his brother and kissed his cheeks where tears had already traced their path. Their lips collided in the sweetest, most tender kiss they'd ever experienced.

"I love you…I love you so much," Sam kissed into the skin of Dean's neck as they clung to each other.

"Please, Sam," Dean moaned, pressing his body against Sam's once more, begging for attention. Sam understood.

He pushed his hands beneath Dean's shirt, bunching it up around his chest and kissed a line down his skin. He took a moment to lick against Dean's navel making his brother whine and buck his hips up. Sam made quick work of both of their jeans and underwear, freeing their throbbing dicks. Sam immediately took them in hand and began furiously stroking and rocking against his brother until they were both moaning, feeling the slick slide of skin together when he ran his thumb over the heads and smeared precome over their shafts.

"Sammy…" Dean whined, throwing his head back and the unbelievable pleasure. "_Oh_…Sam, _please_…" And immediately Sam's fingers were in Dean's mouth. Dean responded by sucking vigorously and pushing his own two fingers past Sam's swollen, pink lips. They went to work at each other's fingers like it would save their lives, and it didn't take long before saliva was dripping down their chins from their aggressive tongues. Together they moved in tandem, letting the fingers fall from their mouths and maneuvering around Dean's hard cock to get to his entrance. Dean wrapped his legs up around Sam's torso and groaned as he felt the first two fingers press in. Being so desperate and full of lust after months of separation, they wasted no time and Dean bit his lip and took it as, slowly, all four of their fingers slid inside him. The sparks they felt as their fingers brushed and worked together to stretch him manifested in the form of hot, needy moans.

"Shit, Sam…_fuck,"_ Dean whined and began to rock his hips, fucking himself down on their fingers in attempt to get them deeper. "Feels so good," he moaned. "Missed this, baby boy. Missed _you_."

Sam gasped. The slick, tight heat around his fingers mixed with the desperation and desire in Dean's voice was overwhelming. He pulled their fingers out and their eyes met. Their irises were consumed with the wide-blown pupils of the heat of their passion. The sight took both of their breath away.

"Dean, I…" Sam choked. "I d-don't have anything…" Sam looked ready to burst into tears again and the two gentle tips of Sam's fingers pressed to Dean's hole let him know what he meant.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy." Dean wrapped a reassuring hand around the back of Sam's neck and he began to calm down. "I don't care, okay. I just need you _so bad_." Dean's voice was so gentle, so soft, with that ever present I'm-always-going-to-protect-you tone that was so _Dean _it broke Sam's heart. He thought he'd never hear it again.

"A-are you sure," Sam swallowed hard. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you…"

Dean spit into his palm and slid it between them, taking in hand Sam's thick cock and slicking him with saliva and precome. "I'm sure, baby. Do it…" He pulled his hand away and Sam moved in a hurry to ready himself.

Sam whined as he pushed in and felt the tight, familiar pull of Dean around his cock.

Dean groaned and every muscle tensed because hell yes that hurt but it was nothing compared to the glorious sensation of being one with Sam again.

They fell into a rhythm as steady as their beating hearts and with each thrust, Sam was moaning and gasping and just utterly wrecked. But Dean kept him steady, clinging around his brother's neck and pressing his hot, sweaty palms into his shoulders. Before long Sam started to cry again. Dean just held him closer and whispered, "It's okay, Sammy. I'm here. I'm here. I love you so much, baby boy. I'm never gonna leave you again, I swear." All the while Sam was making those glorious little noises that were music to Dean's ears. He remembered them clearer than just about anything, those little grunts and groans and moans that accompanied every thrust. Adorable little noises in the back of his throat, like he couldn't stop himself, that were burned onto Dean's heart.

And this was so intimate, crying and clinging and naked bodies sliding against each other. It was just so fucking perfect that Dean too could no longer hold back his tears because for so long he'd believed that he'd never feel anything so loving and tender again as the way his brother made love to him.

Sam picked up the pace in a wild, reckless rush towards their climax. Dean moving his hips in synch with Sam's thrusts, each one getting closer and closer…

"_Sam_…oh…just like that," Dean moaned into his brother's neck, licking a trail of sweat from his skin and savoring the salty flavor of _Sam_. Sam shivered as Dean urged him on. "C'mon, baby boy. Yeah, yeah…" Dean felt all his nerve endings come alive and the burning heat that had been slowly building in his stomach finally burst into brilliant flames as Sam hit him right where he needed it. "_Fuck._ That's it. Right there, _right there…oh…"_

Dean screamed as his orgasm was viciously ripped from his body. He came so hard his vision went white. He shook in his brother's arms who rode him through the aftershocks as string after white string pumped from his dick and left Dean a whining, writhing, sticky-hot mess.

Sam followed, releasing into Dean long and hard until he was sobbing, collapsing weakly into Dean's arms. Dean planted a trail of kisses along his exhausted brother's face and neck holding him and stroking him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Because he was.

For the first time in 40 years, Dean Winchester, the righteous man, wept.


End file.
